kingdomheartsfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Kingdom Hearts II
Kingdom Hearts II é a continuação de Kingdom Hearts e Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, e como os dois jogos anteriores, centra-se em Sora e seus amigos continuando a batalha contra a escuridão. Também oferece uma série de melhorias em relação ao jogo original, com muitos recursos novos, mais notavelmente a função Drive e uma câmera melhorada. A música-tema do jogo é "Passion" (versão em Inglês: Sanctuary) realizada por Utada Hikaru. O jogo é mais obscuro que seus dois antecessores, e recebeu classificação etária mais elevada. Ele é o terceiro jogo da série e quinto jogo na linha do tempo depois de Birth by Sleep, Kingdom Hearts, Chain of Memories e 358 / 2 Days. História Kingdom Hearts II começa onde Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories e Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days pararam. Sora e seus companheiros foram dormir por cerca de um ano, enquanto Naminé restaura suas memórias. Sora acorda em Twilight Town e depois de ganhar novas roupas e poderes, inicia sua jornada novamente, desavisado dos acontecimentos que se passaram em Chain of Memories. Sora continua sua busca desbloqueando caminhos entre os mundos com sua Keyblade, aprendendo sobre os novos inimigos chamados de Nobodies e lutando contra ambos Nobodies e Heartless, assim como enfrentando os restantes membros da misteriosa Organização XIII. Enquanto o jogo progride, Sora aprende sobre Roxas e a ligação entre eles. A história começa com o jogador no controle de Roxas na versão digital de Twilight Town. Roxas tem sonhos recorrentes das primeiras aventuras de Sora, enquanto atividades cada vez mais misteriosas ocorrem em Twilight Town, durante as férias de verão de Roxas. Após a obtenção da Keyblade para defender-se dos Nobodies, Roxas entra em contato com um jovem ruivo chamado Axel. Axel parece conhecer Roxas, mas no entando, Roxas não tem lembranças dele, o que inexplicavelmente enfurece Axel. Roxas finalmente faz o seu caminho para uma mansão abandonada onde uma garota chamada Naminé informa de que ele é um Nobody, embora ele não sabia bem o que é um Nobody naquele momento. Por fim, confrontado por um misterioso homem de manto vermelho chamado DiZ, Roxas descobre Sora, Donald e Pateta dormindo em cápsulas escondidas no porão da mansão. Roxas parece se fundir com Sora. Como Sora, Donald e Pateta despertam de seu longo sono de um ano. Jiminy Cricket, que já havia narrado as aventuras do trio, descobre que seu jornal está agora completamente em branco, exceto a nota: "Thank Naminé" (que foi escrita por ele mesmo no final de Chain of Memories, embora ele seja incapaz de lembrar disso). Após se encontrarem com Pete, um novo vilão, e falarem com Yen Sid, o grupo é informado de que eles devem, mais uma vez, visitar muitos mundos para protegê-los de ambos os Heartless e os Nobodies, em um tentativa de parar a Organização XIII. No percorrer das suas viagens, em Hollow Bastion batalham com mil Heartless, junto com os amigos moradores de Hollow Bastion. Depois da batalha, Xemnas, chefe da organização, revela seu objetivo final: usar Sora para destruir muitos Heartless, fazendo com que os corações liberados por eles se juntem e formem Kingdom Hearts, uma porta de entrada para o coração de todos os mundos, que a Organização XIII pretende usar para ter seus corações de volta. Depois de enfrentar e derrotar mais membros da Organização, Sora vai para o The World that Never Was para acertar as contas com a Organização, e também finalmente se reúne com seus amigos Riku e Kairi. Sora descobre a verdade sobre Roxas, sobre Roxas e Naminé serem Nobodies dele e de Kairi, respectivamente, criados quando Sora e Kairi perderam seus corações no primeiro Kingdom Hearts. No final, apenas Xemnas resta dos originais treze membros. Sora e Riku se unem para derrotá-lo, e seu novo Kingdom Hearts está fechado. Sora e os outros são devolvidos ao seu planeta natal, Destiny Islands. Depois dos créditos, Sora, Riku, Kairi recebem uma carta de King Mickey, sendo o seu conteúdo ainda um mistério. Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix + Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix + trata-se de uma versão japonesa lançada após a primeira versão, onde mostra alguns extras que não haviam anteriormente e, também, vem incluso brindes, como o livro Secret Report, e o jogo Kingdom Hearts Re: Chain of Memories, um remake do jogo de GameBoy Advance em 3D. Anúncio Haviam rumores que Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix seria lançado há algum tempo, no meio-final de 2006. Em Setembro de 2006 ,Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix foi finalmente anunciado, juntamente com Re: Chain of Memories, um remake para Playstation 2 de Chain of Memories, completo em 3D. Os dois seriam embalados em conjunto, criando Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix +. O remake foi liberado em 29 de março de 2007, em todas as lojas do Japão. Depois foi lançado o Remake de CoM dublado nos Estados Unidos. O diretor da série Kingdom Hearts, Tetsuya Nomura, já citou,'' "Os jogos Final Mix são exclusivos apenas aos japoneses. Em devido tempo, possam libertar uma Final Mix em outros países, mas Kingdom Hearts Final Mix e Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix + não são a minha escolha".'' Diferenças * Novo nível de dificuldade: Critical Mode; * Novas Cutscenes (mudas, mas se usar um save game de KH:Re:CoM japonês, você pode ver as cenas extras com áudio); * Novas Keyblades, Cajados e Escudos; * Final Secreto que dura mais tempo do que na versão americana (The Gathering/Birth by Sleep); * Habilidades; * Nova Drive Form: Limit Form; * Heartless recoloridos; * Diferenças no modo Synthesis; * EXP 0, uma habilidade que permite jogar com o nível 1 até o final do jogo; * Nova área chamada Cavern Of Renembrace, que permite que você lute com todos os membros da Organization XIII; * Novo figurino e música em Christmas Town (Halloween Town); * A batalha entre Sora e Roxas na Station of Awakening é jogável; * Novas sidequests: Puzzle e Mushroom XIII; * Chefe Secreto (Lingering Sentiment); * Você pode rever todos os vídeos sem jogar de novo, no Theater; * Você pode trocar o áudio das cenas em inglês, deixando-as em japonês no Theatre, usando um save game de Kingdom Hearts Re: CoM japonês (o save game americano não é reconhecido, e não desbloqueia essa função). Mundos Mundos Originais *Dark Meridian *Twilight Town *Hollow Bastion *The World That Never Was *Keyblade Graveyard Mundos Disney *Mysterious Tower *The Land of Dragons *Beast's Castle *Olympus Coliseum *Disney Castle *Timeless River *Port Royal *Atlantica *Agrabah *Halloween Town *Pride Lands *Space Paranoids *100 Acre Wood Observações *Hollow Bastion passa a se chamar Radient Garden ao longo do jogo. *Apesar de Mysterious Tower ser acessível apenas pelo trem de Twilight Town, é considerado um mundo separado, como consta no livro Secret Report, que vem de brinde em Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix +. *Keyblade Graveyard só é acessível na batalha contra Lingering Sentiment, em Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix +. Na versão americana, não há este mundo. *Dark Meridian não é um mundo jogável. en:Kingdom Hearts II fr:Kingdom Hearts II de:Kingdom Hearts II es:Kingdom Hearts II it:Kingdom Hearts II fi:Kingdom Hearts II af:Kingdom Hearts II Categoria:Jogos